


You're Not Alone

by nanuk_dain



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Fanart, Fierce, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, Possessive Behavior, hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rush and Young standing together. Figuratively <i>and</i> literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Alone

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/46035/46035_original.jpg)


End file.
